Breathe
by VampCat
Summary: A Marlfox constantly needs to watch her back, and it must get rather exhausting. Fortunately for Lantur she has Wilce. [femmeslash, LanturWilce]


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, ever since I mentioned Lantur being with Wilce in chapter 4 of my other fic "All the Things Unsaid", I just couldn't get this plotbunny out of my head. So I wrote this semi-angsty little songfic in horror of Valentine's Day.  
  
DISCLAIMER: They're not mine. . .but I wish they were. The song "Breathe" is copyright Faith Hill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lantur's POV directed to Wilce. . .  
  
~~~  
  
It is a wonderful sunrise, especially when reflected in your cerulean eyes. They're always beautiful to me, but now with sunlight flickering in them, they look like sapphires. Lying together in my bed, I savor this moment as though it was a rare wine. Our time together is so precious. . .and so fleeting. But that doesn't matter. Your very smile just steals my heart away, and you know it.  
  
~  
  
I CAN FEEL THE MAGIC FLOATING IN THE AIR  
  
BEING WITH YOU GETS ME THAT WAY  
  
I WATCH THE SUNLIGHT DANCE ACROSS YOUR FACE AND I'VE  
  
NEVER BEEN THIS SWEPT AWAY  
  
~  
  
You hold me closer, and I gently lay my head on your shoulder. It is a strange thing to be held by someone. Most of my family was never very caring so, naturally, open displays of affection happened rarely, if ever. Of course, I was surprised to find how family-oriented water rats could be. That kind of feeling also occurred between lovers. You were always cool and collected. Physical contact was not a foreign thing to you, but I became nervous at the slightest touch. A brief brush of paws, a quick kiss on the cheek, both were more than enough to make me tremble.  
  
And yet, somehow you figured that out. You constantly stood beside me in what I naively thought was friendship. You never pushed me farther than I was comfortable with, and you always seemed to know how far that was. But I was still scared. The possibility of discover simply won't stop whispering its nonsense into my ear.  
  
I've continuously been aware that doubts get in the way of our love. But at this moment, I don't have to worry about anything. All I need to do is memorize the beating of your heart.  
  
~  
  
ALL MY THOUGHTS JUST SEEM TO SETTLE ON THE BREEZE  
  
WHEN I'M LYING WRAPPED UP IN YOUR ARMS  
  
THE WHOLE WORLD JUST FADES AWAY  
  
THE ONLY THING I HEAR  
  
IS THE BEATING OF YOUR HEART  
  
~  
  
At first, I tried to hide my insecurity. I wanted to prove to you that I knew everything you did concerning love, but such competitiveness isn't love at all. It took me awhile, but you were patient, and I eventually opened up. You're the only one I can truly talk to Wilce, the only one who's forever by my side.  
  
~  
  
'CAUSE I CAN FEEL YOU BREATHE  
  
IT'S WASHING OVER ME  
  
SUDDENLY I'M MELTING INTO YOU  
  
THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO PROVE BABY, ALL WE NEED IS TO BE  
  
CAUGHT UP IN THE TOUCH THE SLOW AND STEADY RUSH BABY, ISN'T THAT THE WAY THAT LOVE'S SUPPOSED TO BE?  
  
I CAN FEEL YOU BREATHE  
  
JUST BREATHE  
  
~  
  
But it will never be easy for us nor shall we be accepted. It's a rude awakening to remember the scandal that would come about if someone uncovered the truth, and for some reason I can't help but think that you don't really care. However, I did, and I still do, just not quite as much.  
  
When we first became lovers, I thought I could build barriers and draw lines to separate us. In retrospect, it seems kind of pathetic that I honestly thought I could stop the walls surrounding me from coming down. After that happened, it was so hard to figure out where you ended and I began. Then, when I was finally able to admit my love to you, I realized that you'd known all along.  
  
~  
  
IN A WAY I KNOW MY HEART IS WAKING UP  
  
AS ALL THE WALLS COME TUMBLING DOWN  
  
I'M CLOSER THAN I'VE EVER FELT BEFORE  
  
AND I KNOW  
  
AND YOU KNOW  
  
THERE'S NO NEED FOR WORDS RIGHT NOW  
  
~  
  
You kiss me softly, sadly, and it is a bittersweet moment that we share. Very soon, we'll have to get up. My mother will be expecting me, and you have your various duties to oversee. Once again, the two of us shall be abruptly yanked from this peaceful eternity and thrust back into the deceit and subterfuge that is the order of the day. The backstabbing runs so thick around us that sometimes I feel as though I'm suffocating. It's such a relief to be with you. Whenever I'm in your embrace I can breathe.  
  
~  
  
I CAN FEEL THE MAGIC FLOATING IN THE AIR  
  
BEING WITH YOU GETS ME THAT WAY  
  
~END~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please R&R. I'd really like some feedback (especially constructive criticism) seeing as how this is my first femmeslash—  
  
Lantur: —and if you know what's good for you it'll be your last.  
  
Mokkan: *mockingly* What's the matter, Lantur? You don't like it when some stupid authoress makes up a kooky pairing with you in it?  
  
VampCat: *indignantly* Hey!  
  
Lantur: *calmly* Whoever said she was making it up?  
  
Mokkan: O__O  
  
Lantur: I just don't like it when people write about my love-life and post it online.  
  
VampCat: *looks around behind her for the person Lantur is referring to* 


End file.
